quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Godel Quake C Mods
Godel Quake C Mods is a modification for Quake made by David Wiedenmann. This modification features a collection of various Quake C mods in one location. While MultiSkin support is included, MultiSkin itself does not exist in this modification, allowing players to instead choose their own skins. Gameplay Changes * When players are Gibbed, they produce a lot more than the vanilla game. Lava shall also cause the player to be Gibbed. * Gibs last a shorter time in Deathmatch to prevent packet overflows. * Entities such as Gibs, Weapons, and Backpacks now can go through Teleporters and Wind Tunnels. While corpses are mentioned, they do not react in this manner, and instead remain where they land. * The Axe is now considered a Vampiric Rune Axe. The Axe attacks at a much faster rate than the vanilla game. Furthermore, each attack sucks ten health from the opponent to give to the attacker. Note that the Vampiric Rune Axe will cause injury to the player, at ten health per attack, if they try to use this Weapon against a Zombie. Also note that there is a chance that a Zombie will spawn if a player is killed with the Vampiric Rune Axe. * Crucified Zombies can now be shot at. If fired at with explosives such as the Rocket Launcher, they can be killed. * Grenades, pipe bombs, and trip-bombs can now be blown up by nearby explosives, such as a rocket or a Radioactive Container. * As Cells are used for so many things, the player's Cell collection will slowly build back up as long as they have a Thunderbolt and they hold less than 50 Cells. The player will receive a Cell every five seconds. * Fixes an obituary for the Rocket Launcher if the player switches to the Nailgun. In the vanilla game, switching to the latter gun after firing the former would result in the obituary showing the latter. Gameplay Modes * Deathmatch 3 - Identical to Deathmatch 1, except that Monsters are retained. * Teamplay 4 - IT. One player is "IT" and wears a red shirt, everyone else wears white shirts. Killing "IT" gives three frags. People become "IT" by being killed by the previous player holding the title of "IT". Being "IT" is a bad thing, since everyone gets bonuses from killing "IT" while "IT" cannot get any bonuses. It is intended for players to ignore each other and instead hunt "IT", who will naturally be the player with the weakest level of skill on the server. The player that is "IT" holds a Silver Key so they can be made aware they are "IT". * Teamplay 5 - TI. Essentially the inverse of IT. One player is "TI" and wears a red shirt, everyone else wears white shirts. "TI" can kill people for three frags each. People become "TI" by killing the previous player holding the title of "TI". Being "TI" is a good thing, since the player gets bonuses from killing everyone else while everyone else cannot get any bonuses. It is intended for players to ignore each other and instead hunt "TI", who will naturally be the player with the highest level of skill on the server. The player that is "TI" holds a Gold Key so they can be made aware they are "TI". * Teamplay 6 - Quake-TI. Similar to Teamplay 5, but with a "Quake Power" active at all times for "TI". This power is relative to the number of players on the server, more players means it does that many times more than the normal level of damage. * Teamplay 7 - Capture the Flag. Players decide which team they wish to be part of by stating Color 0 (for Silver) or Color 1 (for Gold). The players then decide where they wish to drop their flag, one member of each team can use impulse 18 to place their flag/base in a designated area. Players do not do damage to each other during this time. Once both bases are set, the game proper begins. The goal is to grab the opponent's flag from their base and bring it back to the opposing team's base, thereby securing the flag and earning the team 4 frags. Players with the flag glow, thereby making them easily detectable. If the player dies with a flag, the flag will remain in said location, and can be picked up by members of either team. The team opposite the flag can pick it up to continue carrying it to the base. The player on the same team as the flag can walk over it to teleport it back to their base; this avoids an issue where players on the same team could prevent the other team from capturing the flag by simply running around with said flag. Teammates can use strategy and drop the flag with impulse 18 to pass it to other players. * Teamplay 8 - King of the Hill. Frags are not obtained through killing other players. Instead, frags can only be obtained by remaining close to a Rune "hill". Impulse 18 is used to place the hill, upon which all players must fight for dominance. Weapon Alternate Modes * The Vampiric Rune Axe has an alternate Pushing Hands mode. This mode does not cause any damage to their opponent, but it can allow the player to push an opponent. The Monster will go flying, moving back a decent distance. * The Shotgun and Double-Barrelled Shotgun both have an alternate mode which allows the player to fire in long-range. The pellets are closer together in this mode, allowing for more concentrated shots than the wide distribution of a normal shot. * The Grenade Launcher can be alternatively used to fire pipe bombs. Pipe bombs are similar to grenades, except that the player decides when the pipe bomb explodes by pressing impulse 52. * The Rocket Launcher can alternatively be used to fire trip bombs. Costs 5 Rockets and a Rocket Launcher per use. The player must be standing next to a wall to use this Weapon, whereupon a Rocket will be planted into the surface. An electric line will extend from the Rocket. Anything that crosses this line will trigger the Rocket to explode, which can injure the opponent if they are too close to the Rocket projectile. Causes similar levels of damage to a regular Rocket Launcher. * The Thunderbolt has an alternate mode called Bouncing Lightning Gun. Unlike the standard mode, Thunderbolt projectiles will bounce off walls. Costs 3 Cells per use. * The Thunderbolt has a third alternate mode where they can summon an Electric Minion. The Electric Minion lasts 5 seconds and costs 40 Cells per use; there can only be one Electric Minion per player at any time. This assistant is entirely harmless to opponents, it will merely stun them, though note that the stun is so ineffective to be worthless. The Electric Minion can fly around; intelligently keeping up with the player while seeking out opponents. It does not work well in Deathmatch, often ignoring opponents. Impulses * Impulse 17 - Removes flags and bases/hills on their respective modes. * Impulse 18 - Used in Capture the Flag or King of the Hill to place flags and bases/hills. * Impulse 19 - Switches Teamplay modes to the next mode in the cycle. * Impulse 53 - Decreases the timer on the Grenade Launcher. This is the time it will take before a grenade explodes. By default, a grenade takes 3 seconds before it explodes. This can be decreased down to 0.5 seconds or increased up to 5 minutes. * Impulse 54 - Increases the timer on the Grenade Launcher. * Impulse 55 - Toss your current Weapon * Impulse 56 - Toss a small box of Ammo * Impulse 57 - Toss your current Armor. * Impulse 58 - Places a Holo-Quaker; a holographic version of Ranger to give the illusion that the player is elsewhere in Deathmatch. There can be three of these at any time and they last a minute. It costs 12 Cells to create a Holo-Quaker. * Impulse 200 - Next MultiSkin skin. * Impulse 201 - Previous MultiSkin skin. * Impulse 210 - Observer Mode. This is similar to Noclip, except the player cannot interact with the world in any way, nor will anyone know they are there. The player must kill themselves to get out of observer mode, thus preventing this mode from being an advantage over other players. Sounds Gallery GodelObserver.png|Observer Mode GodelHoloQuaker.png|Two of three Holo-Quakers have been deployed GodelTripBomb.png|A Trip Bomb has been planted GodelElectricMinion.png|An Electric Minion has been summoned to fight a Fiend CTFBases.png|The Silver and Gold base have been placed a bit too close for comfort in Capture the Flag. CTFFlagStolen.png|The Silver flag was taken in Capture the Flag, but the player was killed before they could bring it to the Gold base. Luckily a teammate is ready to continue the quest. Version History Version 5 * Fixed the issue with teleporting entities that was preventing certain levels, such as E3M3: the Tomb of Terror, from functioning. * Added a fix for the Rocket Launcher to Nailgun obituary. * Gibs last a shorter time in Deathmatch to prevent packet overflows. * Killing the player with a Vampiric Rune Axe can now result in a Zombie spawning. * Trip bomb alternate mode added to Rocket Launcher. * Bouncing Lightning Gun alternate mode added to Thunderbolt. * The Electric Minion has been nerfed to stun opponents instead of causing injury (before it was as lethal as a Thunderbolt). Note that this has the side effect of making the Electric Minion entirely worthless, since the stuns are too weak to be effective, while opponents in Multiplayer will never be targeted. * Gameplay modes added (none existed prior to this release), teamplay 4-7 are borrowed from the DeathMatch PLUS PACK!. Version 3 * Official release. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls